Las lluvias de Castamere: la rebelión del león
by dgraher
Summary: La Casa Reyne se alía con la Casa Tarbeck para rebelarse contra Lord Tytos Lannister, de Roca Casterly, un hombre débil y al que todos sus vasallos humilla. ¿Cuáles son las causas? ¿Qué pasó con las dos antiguas y legendarias casas? ¿Quiénes eran sus protagonistas? Una historia de batallas y rebeliones, de intrigas y traiciones, de sangre y acero.
1. PROLOGO

******Esta historia se basa en la célebre tragedia que aconteció en Castamere, la sublevación a Lord Tytos Lannister. Los personajes principales son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, pero yo he creado a otros personajes: los habitantes de Castamere y de Torre Tarbeck y a Lord Roland Clegane (padre del Perro y de la Montaña que cabalga). Esta tragedia está reflejada en la célebre canción "Las lluvias de Castamere", por ello os recomiendo que mientras leáis el prólogo escuchéis la canción (en la cual me he inspirado y he escuchado mientras escribía la historia): "Game of Thrones The Rains of Castamere (Lannister Song Extended)" ********watch?v=ECewrAld3zw**

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_¿Y quién sois vos, dijo el altivo Lord,_

_que tan bajo inclinarme debo?_

Estaba lloviendo. Un caballero estaba montado en su corcel blanco, empapados y calados ambos hasta los huesos. Era alto, fuerte, con unos ojos verdes veteados en dorado. Poseía una melena ondulada rubia dorada y llevaba barba y bigote. Llevaba una armadura dorada con un león dorado en el centro y una capa roja. De su cara bajaba una cascada de agua de lluvia mezclada con sangre, pero no era la suya.

_Solo un gato de distinto pelo,_

_Es toda la verdad que entiendo_

Ser Tywin de la Casa Lannister miraba hacia un castillo en ruinas. Un castillo que en su época de esplendor era muy grande, ostentoso y rico, pero ahora estaba en llamas y medio derruido. De su septo solo quedaban los cimientos. De las cinco torres, cuatro ya habían caído y una se tambaleaba aún ardiendo.

_En pelo de oro o pelo de rojo, _

_Garras aún tiene un león._

Los cascos del corcel se hundían en el barro allá por donde pisaba. Antes los campos estaban llenos de cultivos y campesinos, de árboles y puestos del mercado, de niños corriendo y jugando, pero ahora estaba carbonizado, destrozado, lleno de cadáveres y de moribundos. Ser Tywin había perdido a muchos de sus hombres, muchos de aquellas seguían tirados a lo largo del castillo, pero todos los enemigos fueron masacrados sin excepción.

_Y las tengo largas y filosas, mi Lord_

_Como largas y filosas vos_

El caballo se apartó para no aplastar a dos cuerpos desgarrados, cubiertos de barro y de sangre, con heridas en el pecho y en los brazos. Ser Tywin miró hacia abajo y descubrió que eran dos niños, pero no le importó en absoluto. Él había decretado que pasaran por la espada a todos los habitantes del castillo y que no tomasen prisioneros.

_Y así habló, y así habló_

_El Lord de Castamere_

Un caballero se acercó. Montaba un caballo negro y tenía un escudo con su blasón: tres perros de sable sobre campo dorado. A la grupa llevaba atadas tres personas: un niño, una niña y una mujer. Iban cubiertos de barro, con las ropas destrozadas y con arañazos sangrantes y moratones en las mejillas.

_Pero ahora lluvias lloran en su salón_

_Con nadie que las escuche_

–Mi señor, ¿qué hago con estos que intentaban huir? –preguntó el caballero.

–He dicho que nada de rehenes, Lord Roland –le respondió fríamente Ser Tywin. –Así que ya sabes qué hacer, Clegane. Deshazte de ellos.

_Si ahora lluvias lloran en su salón._

_Y ni un alma que las escuche_

Clegane se bajó del caballo, desenvainó su espada y le cortó el cuello a la mujer. Los niños comenzaron a gritar pero Tywin, que tenía poca paciencia, atravesó el corazón del chico mientras Clegane mató a la más pequeña. Y así cayó la fortaleza de Castamere.


	2. CAPITULO 1 EL LEÓN QUE SE REBELO

**CAPÍTULO 1. EL LEÓN QUE SE REBELÓ**

–No toleraré estar bajo el gobierno de ese inútil Lannister –decía poniéndose en pie Lord John Reyne. Era un hombre con el pelo blanco y corto, sin barba ni bigote. En su cara se podían ver algunas arrugas de la edad, pues tenía ya cuarenta y cinco años, pero sus ojos azules eran muy intensos. Iba vestido con un jubón rojo, unos calzones marrones y una capa plateada.

–Esto es traición, John. Harás que nos mates a todos –le reprochó Lady Olanna Tarbeck. Su esposa tenía cinco años menos que él y aún conservaba su larga y lisa melena castaña y sus ojos marrones también. Su vestido era de seda roja con bordados de Myr en hilo de oro y zafiros, y su capa de brocado verde con una redecilla de hilo de oro también.

–Como si Lord Tytos tomara represalias. Nunca lo ha hecho. Nos dará una reprimenda y nos iremos todos a casa –añadió Ser Roland, el hijo mayor y heredero de Lord John. De veinticuatro años, era idéntico a su madre excepto en los ojos azules de su padre. Iba vestido de azul, rojo y plata.

–Sí, exacto. En lugar de León de Casterly le tendríamos que llamar el Gato de Casterly porque es igual de manso y retrasado –respondió entre carcajadas Lord Reyne.

La Casa Reyne de Castamere estaba entera sentada en torno a una pesada mesa maciza de roble. Además de la familia se encontraban otros caballerizos, vasallos, generales, el maestre y el maestro de armas.

–Si encontramos el apoyo suficiente podríamos conseguir nuestro objetivo –dijo Ser Quarro de Braavos, el maestro de armas.

«¿Y cuáles son exactamente nuestro objetivo? –pensaba Lady Olanna.– Como salga mal todos moriremos. Estoy convencida».

–Maestre Willem, necesito que escribas una carta y la mandes a Torre Tarbeck–dijo Lord John.– Quiero que pongas que nos hemos levantado tal y como planeamos hace unos años. Pídeles si contamos con su apoyo y sus tropas.

–Ahora mismo –respondió el maestre Willem que se puso de inmediato a escribir. Anciano de setenta años, calvo y arrugado pero aún mantenía la cabeza lúcida. En su cuello colgaba la cadena de los maestres con una multitud de eslabones de distintos materiales según lo que hubiera aprendido en la Ciudadela.

–Ser Farlen, recluta a todos mis vasallos y a todo hombre que pueda manejar un arma. Ser Harys, pide a Tanda o Munia que te de una bolsa con dragones de oro. Quiero que contrates a tantos mercenarios como puedas –ordenó el Lord.

Dos caballeros con sus respectivas armaduras salieron al instante con el estandarte de la Casa Reyne de Castamere: un león rojo rampante ahorquillado de gules sobre campo plata.

–Ser Quarro, entrena a los hombres que tenemos y que llegarán dentro de poco y Ser Leo, ordena a los herreros de mis dominios que fabriquen cotas de mallas, espadas, hachas, todo lo que puedan –seguía ordenando Lord Reyne y los nombrados iban saliendo–. Damos por concluida la reunión. Tanda, Munia, Aleshia, traednos algo de comer y de beber y calentad la chimenea.

Las dos criadas comenzaron a encender el fuego de las tres grandes chimeneas que había en la habitación, mientras una salía por una puerta dirección a las cocinas. Pronto la sala se empezó a calentar mientras la noche caía y llenaba todo el bosque de oscuridad y los lobos comenzaron a aullar. Las criadas llegaron pronto con la comida. La cena fue a base de pollo asado, ganso bañado en salsa de ostras, almejas cocidas con limón, pan recién horneado, aceitunas verdes y negras, una sopa de algas marinas y vino dulce de la propia Castamere.

La primera en empezar a comer fue la anciana Lady Resme de la Casa Ogrey, difunta de Lord Rudiger y padres de Lord John. Lady Resme superaba ya los sesenta años y desde que falleció su marido su salud fue a peor. «Mal de amores» lo llamaba el maestre. Su vestido era azul plateado, con el pelo blanco recogido en un trenzado alrededor de la cabeza. Era de mirada firme, severa pero a la vez dulce.

A su lado estaban los más pequeños de la casa, de los cuales nunca se separaba. Alla tenía cuatro años y muy lista para su edad. De cara redonda y de rizos rubios, tenía su vestido rosa manchado de la grasa del ganso. Su hermano de seis años, Samwell, llevaba una túnica azul celeste y era muy parecido a su hermana pequeña. Si Roca Casterly era una roca de oro, se decía entre el pueblo que el oro estaba en los rizos de estos dos pequeños. La Casa Reyne tuvo como uno de sus fundadores a la Casa Lannister allá por la Edad de los Héroes, pero es un hecho que ningún Lannister quiso admitir, pero la genética rubia de la Roca se hacía patente.

Robb Reyne no contaba con más de doce años. Aspirante a caballero, era el escudero de su hermano mayor y era muy hábil con las armas, además de tener una mente brillante. Lady Regina era la doncella de dieciocho años, pelo castaño rojizo y ojos marrones verdosos, esperaba ser prometida a algún heredero de alguna casa noble. Al otro lado de la mesa estaban Ser Roland, Lord John y Lady Olanna, acompañados por el maestre, el septón Hullier y por otros grandes caballeros de Castamere.

La cena pasó muy alegre. Unos músicos y un bardo estaban tocando «El Oso y la Doncella» y unos bufones montaban un teatro que hacían sacar carcajadas a los allí congregados. Mientras otros reían el Lord y su pequeño consejo debatían sobre la forma que debía tomar la revuelta. La Casa Tarbeck ya estaba avisada, gracias al cuervo que pudo enviar el maestre firmado y sellado por el Lord. Además habían decidido hacerse aliados de El Risco de la Casa Westerling. Los más pequeños se quedaron dormidos y fueron las criadas y Lady Resme las que los llevaron a sus aposentos. Poco a poco el comedor se fue vaciando hasta que ya solo quedaron los restos del fuego de las chimeneas.

En los aposentos privados del Lord estaba él y su mujer con unas batas de pieles de cabras mirando desde una de las ventanas. «Tengo miedo por esta locura», pensaba Lady Olanna. Se abrazó a su marido y le dijo en un susurro:

–¿Qué pasa si los Lannister se nos echan encima?

–Conoces a Lord Tytos mejor que yo, cariño. Es un león manso, no se atrevería a poner las garras encima de nadie. Nos dará una reprimenda, tendremos que pagar un castigo y poco más –consoló John a su esposa.

–Él no me da miedo. El que más me preocupa es el joven león. Es un ser despreciable y malvado.

–Ser Tywin hará lo que su señor padre le ordene. ¿Desde cuándo se ha visto que un hijo se rebela contra su padre y no le obedezca? –intentó tranquilizarle John y le comenzó a besar en la frente para luego pasarse a la boca.

* * *

**Al final de la historia irá un Apéndice donde pondré los miembros de cada una de las casas para que se entienda mejor quién es quién.**


	3. CAPITULO 2 LOS TARBECK SE LEVANTAN

**Capítulo 2. Los Tarbeck se LEVANTAN**

Torre Tarbeck era un impresionante castillo situado al sur de El Risco y a dos días y medio de Castamere hacia el sureste. Ambas pertenecían a las Tierras de Occidente. La Casa Tarbeck fue una casa antigua con muchísima influencia en estas tierras y, además, uno de los vasallos más poderosos, junto con los Reyne, de la Casa Lannister.

La muralla era de piedra sin argamasa y medía veinte varas de altura, rodeada por un foso lleno de agua con dos puentes levadizos de madera. Tenía dos puertas con rejas que daban a los dos caminos principales: uno hacia el norte y otro hacia al sureste que llegaba hacia Castamere. Dentro había una fortaleza impresionante también de piedra con dos torres. En total todo medía cuarenta varas de altura. La armería, la herrería, el mercado, el septo y otra serie de edificios se encontraban fuera de la fortaleza.

El patio de arena estaba abarrotado de personas que vendían sus mercancías, de niños corriendo detrás de unos cachorros de perros, del golpear del acero al rojo vivo de la armería y de las espadas de entrenamiento al golpear mientras un caballero daba órdenes.

Un maestre joven, de treinta años, entró corriendo en la fortaleza en busca de su señor. Era alto aunque le estaba creciendo una prominente barriga. Vestía una túnica gris de lana de oveja basta y la cadena de los maestres. Comenzó a subir las escaleras que daba al salón de audiencias donde, seguramente, estaría Lord Hoster de la Casa Tarbeck reunido con sus altos generales. El maestre Goski abrió la puerta y entró. El Lord estaba de pie ante una mesa lleno de mapas y papeles, mientras que a lo largo de la mesa había cinco caballeros con sus armaduras sentados y hablando todos a la vez.

–Mi señor, mensaje de Castamere. Nos acaba de llegar un cuervo –dijo al instante el maestre, pues era un mensaje urgente.

–Y bien, ¿qué noticias hay? – preguntó Lord Hoster. En su coraza llevaba el emblema de los Tarbeck: una estrella de siete puntas gironada de azur y plata en campo gironado de azur y plata.

–Las tropas de los Reyne se movilizan. Se han rebelado contra Lord Tytos y nos piden nuestro apoyo.

Lord Hoster ya conocía esa noticia, pues su esposa era una Reyne. Lady Fabia Reyna era la hermana de Lord John Reyne de Castamere. Para hacer la unión de las dos casas más sólida, la propia hermana del Lord era la mujer de Lord John, una entramada red matrimonial ideada por sus difuntos padres. Es por ese motivo por lo que había convocado a sus generales al momento.

–Entonces ya es oficial –respondió Lord Tarbeck.– Mi querida esposa me había dado solo indicios de un posible alzamiento pero ya tú traes la respuesta oficial. Manda un cuervo y dile a los Reyne que cuentan con nuestras espadas.

–Sí, mi señor –y el maestre salió con dirección a la pajarera para responder al mensaje.

Mientras tanto Hoster se quedó con sus generales.

–Bien, mis generales. Reclutad a todos mis hombres. Contratad mercenarios si es preciso, como está haciendo nuestro amigo Reyne. Pero no quiero a ningún hombre capaz de luchar sin convocar. En caso de que Lord Tytos ataque, atacará primero Castamere, pues está mucho más cerca de la Roca.

Hace tres años aproximadamente, Lord Hoster llevó a cabo un intento de sublevación a la muerte de su padre Brandon. Por ello se presentó ante Lord Tytos en Roca Casterly y fue apresado de inmediato. La noticia llegó a Torre Tarbeck junto con un batallón pequeño formado por Ser Stafford Lannister, cuñado y primo de Ser Tywin Lannister, y dos miembros más de la familia. Al conocer la noticia del cautiverio de su señor esposo, Lady Fabia Reyne tomó cautivos a los tres Lannister y amenazó a Tytos. «Dejad libre a mi marido. Si le ocurriera algo yo le haré el doble a mis leones prisioneros», fue el mensaje que mandó la señora de Torre Tarbeck a la Roca. La respuesta fue inmediata, se liberó a Lord Tarbeck sano y salvo, aunque Tywin quería mandarlo en tres trozos pero su padre era muy débil en ese aspecto.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la carta, en los cuales Lord Hoster había reclutado a seis mil soldados de a pie y a dos mil quinientos a caballo. El Lord iba en su caballo marrón, con una armadura plateada reluciente con una capa azul. A su lado estaba su hijo de veinte años, Ser Brandon.

–Brandon, hijo mío, tú estás al mando de la fortaleza junto con mi hermano, Ser Manderly –estaba diciendo el señor a su hijo .– Tenéis una guarnición de soldados y arqueros, aunque creo que no lo necesitaréis. Además Lord Raynald Westerling vendrá con su hijo Ser Gawen. El Risco se ha unido a nosotros –se despidió de su hijo, dio la vuelta y se fue junto con su ejército en apoyo hacia Castamere.

Durante el camino, Hoster estuvo recordando la despedida de su familia…

–¿Por qué tienes que ir tú? –preguntaba llorando Lady Fabia– ¿Por qué no mandas a algunos de tus generales en tu lugar? No quiero perderte.

Hoster le agarró la barbilla, le secó las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas con la otra mano, le miró a sus intensos ojos y le dio un beso en la boca. Cuando se despegó de ellos no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado pero le respondió:

–Es mi deber como señor que soy. Pero no te preocupes, viviré lo suficiente para ver a nuestro nieto nacer.

La esposa de su hijo Brandon, Safrina, estaba embarazada y, según su hermana septa, su alumbramiento sería dentro de unas semanas. También abrazó a sus dos hijos pequeños. Primero a Katya, una doncella de dieciséis años y luego a Ronald de doce, que era escudero de su hijo Brandon. Por último se despidió de sus hermanas Ellyn de veinte y de Safrina, que se había hecho septa, la cual le bendijo en nombre de los Siete.

Fue la despedida más dura a la que el Lord se había enfrentado. «Menos mal que los veré dentro de poco tiempo», pensaba en aquel momento mientras se alejaba de las murallas. Pero ahora estaba al mando de un ejército y tenía que pensar como un general y como un gran señor. El día se había ido muy deprisa, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, pero ya era hora de acampar.

–Ser Rodrick, vamos a acampar aquí. Avisa al resto del pelotón, que vayan montando las cabañas. Ser Roose, que talen árboles y monten un círculo de estacas. Si vamos a dormir que sea seguro. Randyll, monta aquí mi cabaña y luego encárgate de mi caballo –ordenó Lord Tarbeck.

Randyll, su escudero, era hijo de su hermano Manderly con su esposa Malissa, y era el único hijo que tenían. Montó rápidamente la cabaña, era sencilla pero espaciosa, y luego se ocupó del caballo para luego echarse a dormir.


	4. CAPITULO 3 EL GATO Y EL LEON

**FE DE ERRATA.** En el capítulo anterior donde pone "Por último se despidió de sus hermanas Ellyn de veinte y de **Safrina**, que se había hecho septa, la cual le bendijo en nombre de los Siete", quiere decir realmente "Por último se despidió de sus hermanas Ellyn de veinte y de **Sifria**, que se había hecho septa, la cual le bendijo en nombre de los Siete."

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3. EL GATO Y EL LEÓN**

Lord Tytos estaba sentado en un asiento de piedra blanca con los reposabrazos en forma de leones. Era un hombre de cincuenta y cinco años aproximadamente, con el cabello blanco con sus antiguos destellos rubios de oro, y unos ojos verdes claros. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara, pero su carácter era tan débil como amable.

–Necesitamos oro, mi señor –decía un joven bajo y rechoncho ante el estrado donde estaba Lord Tytos Lannister.

–Hace seis lunas os dimos una bolsa con quinientos dragones de oro, que aún no nos han sido devueltos –respondió Lord Lannister con amabilidad– y ahora me pedís más.

–Se lo pagaré con creces, pero cuando llegue el invierno. Se lo prometo por mi honor de Lydden –añadió Ser Lewin Lydden vestido con una túnica con el emblema de casa: un tejón de plata en partido de sinople y leonado.– Cuevahonda necesita un sinfín de reparaciones que mi noble padre no puede asumir.

Hubo un silencio hasta que el Lord volvió a tomar la palabra:

–Os daremos otros quinientos dragones de oro. Espero que le mandéis recuerdos a vuestro padre.

–Así haré, mi señor –respondió el caballero con una inclinación.

Ser Lewin se dio la vuelta y cuando empezó a caminar directo hacia la puerta, con una sonrisa llena de triunfo y aguantando una ruidosa carcajada, se oyó una voz:

–Mi señor, nos devolveréis el dinero con intereses en el plazo de cuatro lunas, o de lo contrario creedme que nos lo pagaréis con acero y sangre –dijo Ser Tywin poniéndose en pie.

El joven Lydden se dio la vuelta horrorizado mirando tanto a Tywin como a Tytos.

–Esto es imperdonable, mi señor. ¡Vuestra casa me amenaza ante una audiencia! ¿Dónde están las leyes de la hospitalidad? –gritaba histérico Ser Lydden.

Lord Tytos también se puso de pie rojo de ira mirando hacia su primogénito.

–Tywin, aún no eres el señor de Roca Casterly. Cierra la boca y no nos avergüences más. ¡Eres mi hijo y me debes obediencia!

–¿Y tú nos hablas de vergüenza cuando todos nuestros vasallos se ríen en nuestras caras y hacen bromas con nuestra Casa? ¿Sabes cómo os llaman vuestros leales vasallos? El Gato de Oro, el Gato Dormido o el Gato de la Roca. Somos leones, no gatos. ¡No toleraré eso! –gritaba ya Ser Tywin.

–¿Qué no lo tolerarás? Claro que sí. Mientras yo viva tú obedeces. Mientras yo gobierne tú callas –las palabras de Tytos salían de su boca con toda su furia– Y ahora vete, sal de aquí de una maldita vez.

Ser Tywin salió a toda prisa del salón pero con la cabeza muy alta y orgulloso, tal y como era siempre. No volvió a ver a su padre hasta la hora de la cena. El comedor estaba lleno de personas y muy iluminado por las velas. El olor a pan recién horneado y a asado impregnaba el ambiente. Tywin se sentó al lado de su esposa, Lady Joanna Lannister. Era perteneciente a una de las ramas de los Lannister, prima de Tywin y hermana de Ser Stafford. Tenía una larga cabellera rubia recogida en un trenzado que le llegaba por la cintura y unos ojos azules tan intensos que rivalizaban con el cielo de verano.

–En lugar de enfadarte con tu padre lo que tendrías que hacer es aconsejarle como su primogénito y heredero que eres –la voz de Joanna era cálida y penetrante y al decirle esto le dio un beso en sus labios.

«Sí, claro, como si fuera tan fácil aconsejar a mi padre. Es una cabeza hueca que ve amigos por todas partes, incluyendo a los que son enemigos abiertos», pensaba Tywin.

–¿Cómo están los pequeños gemelos? –preguntó Tywin para no pensar en eso. Los pequeños gemelos, un niño y una niña, nacieron hacía un mes apenas. Cuando vio que uno era un niño, Jaime, fue una de las pocas veces en la que Tywin sonrió, además de un su boda. Esperaba que la niña, Cersei, fuera igual de bella que su esposa Joanna.

La cena siguió sin novedades. Las charlas de los congregados hablando entre ellos se mezclaban con platos de cebollas asadas en salsa de miel, panceta frita, huevos revueltos con zanahorias y nabos, jabalí asado con salsa de manzana, cordero al horno y vino del Rejo junto con otros manjares. Antes de que llegaran los postres Lord Tytos se puso en pie, pidió y silencio y dijo con voz solemne:

–Cuando acabe la cena quiero que vengan a mi salón privado mis hijos: Tywin, Kevan, Tygget y Gerion –se sentó y entraron los postres: pastelitos de fresas, pastelitos de limón y porciones de tarta de chocolate con bolas de nata recién batida.

En el salón privado de Lord Tytos ardía la chimenea y las velas, dando a la estancia la mayor iluminación posible. Sentado en una silla de madera con forro de terciopelo rojo estaba Tytos, acompañado a su derecha por el maestre Creylen. La mesa estaba llena de papeles y había una carta en las manos del Lord cuando entraron sus hijos.

Ser Kevan era el segundo hijo de Tytos. Era un joven corpulento y robusto, con una mandíbula cuadrada, de corto pelo rubio y los ojos verdes más fuertes que los de su padre. Tenía los hombros redondeados y la piel muy clara. Ser Tygett era más corpulento, todo músculos y muy fuerte. Había heredero el pelo rubio de los Lanister y los ojos azules de su madre. Ser Gerion, el cuarto, era la viva imagen de Kevan pero con una mandíbula más redondeada y fina.

–Sentaos, hijos –dijo Tytos moviendo la mano en dirección a unas sillas.

Los hijos se sentaron tal y como había dicho el padre, incluyendo Tywin, no antes de fruncir el ceño a su padre.

–«Alas negras, palabras negras» dicen, y es totalmente cierto. Malas noticias nos ha traído este cuervo –decía Lord Lannister mientras movía con una mano en alto la carta.– Nuestros amigos Reyne y Tarbeck se han levantado contra nuestra casa. Quieren a partir de ahora gobernarse ellos solos y no ser más vasallos.

–Me tenías que haber dejado que partiera en tres a ese Lord Tarbeck, padre –dijo airado Tywin.

–Eso habría sido una abominación, Tywin –respondió su padre– pero hay más, han pedido ayuda a El Risco.

–¿Y qué pretendes hacer, padre? –preguntó con una voz ronca Tygett.

–Pues… –se quedó un rato pensando el Lord– supongo que si quieren gobernarse ellos mismos, están en su legítimo derecho. Les cerramos las fronteras y que ellos se las apañen.

–No, padre. Ya bastante nos toman por imbéciles los patanes de tus vasallos. Hay que atacar con acero y demostrar el poder que tiene Roca Casterly y los Lannister –dijo de inmediato Tywin que ya no se podía controlar más.

–¿Una guerra? ¿Es eso lo que me propones? ¿Una guerra? –preguntaba incrédulo Tytos.

«Y con razón lo llaman el Gato. Más débil no puede ser mi padre», pensaba Tywin.

–Eso es –respondió Gerion– Eso les demostrará a todos nuestros vasallos que somos leones, no gatos.

–Mi señor, si queréis que los Lannister tengan el esplendor de antaño hay que hacer lo que vuestros hijos proponen –decía el maestre Creylen.– Si se independizan estas dos casas y nos humillan, ¿quién dice que las demás no seguirán el ejemplo? Hay que combatir la rebelión con acero y sangre.

Lord Tytos estuvo un buen rato meditando mientras se acariciaba la barbilla con los dedos con alguna que otra arruga de la edad. Tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la boca:

–Si queréis acero y sangre, así se hará. Tengo que nombrar a un general.

–Que sea a mí, mi señor –dijo Tywin.

–Si tanto es tu deseo, tienes el mando. Haz lo que quieras pero te lo advierto, luego no me vengas con quejas –dijo Tytos señalándole con un dedo.

–No habrá quejas. Iré a por los Tarbeck, los Reyne y los Westerling –respondió Tywin.

–No, El Risco déjamelo a mí. Algunas guerras se ganan con las espadas, pero otras se ganan con las cartas.


	5. CAPITULO 4 LLEGAN LOS LEONES

**CAPÍTULO 4. LLEGAN LOS LEONES**

El humo no le dejaba ver nada. La torre principal estaba ardiendo, sus aposentos, su cama de plumas de ganso, sus vestidos de seda y terciopelo, sus joyas, todo lo que poseía. «Mis hijos, ¿dónde están mis hijos?» se decía a su misma Lady Fabia. Estaba llena de hollín y de cenizas, con su hermoso vestido esmeralda destrozado, con el pelo enmarañado y con cortes en las mejillas y en las manos. «Tengo que buscarlos. Tengo que ponerlos a salvo», se seguía diciendo.

Se puso de pie con mucha dificultad y se dirigió hacia el antiguo septo. No venía por ninguna parte a su familia. Estaba en los jardines del septo cuando subió la mirada hacia un árbol y vio colgada a su hija Lady Katya. Fabia horrorizada comenzó a retroceder con la mirada clavada en el cuerpo de su hija muerta balanceándose, pero tropezó con el estanque de agua y cayó. Allí flotaba sin ojos su hijo Ronald junto con una montaña de conchas.

Lady Reyne salió corriendo fuera del septo, fuera de las miradas de los dioses, y se tropezó con dos cuerpos empalados. En uno estaba su nuera, Lady Safrina, con el vientre abierto y su hijo neonato descuartizado. En el otro su hijo mayor, su primogénito, Brandon, acribillado a saetazos. Fabia tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, tanto que incluso les escocían. Una figura se estaba acercando a ella, una figura procedente de uno de los peores siete infiernos. Una figura que reconoció al momento: Ser Tywin Lannister. Sus ojos verdes pasaron a rojos de ira, rojos que escupían fuego. Dio un rugido y se convirtió en león. Lady Fabia ya no tenía esperanzas de seguir con viva. Se puso de rodillas, abrió los brazos y el león se abalanzó a ella.

Fabia se despertó sobresaltada, con el corazón a punto de salirse del pecho, sudorosa. Se puso la bata y salió al balcón a que le diera el fresco aire del amanecer. «Temo mucho este acto suicida. Se que no estamos a salvo. Tytos será un gato manso, pero su hijo, ese Ser Tywin, ese caballero dorado no. Vendrá con todo el poderío Lannister a por nuestra sangre», seguía diciéndose pese a estar despierta, «menos mal que contamos con el apoyo de El Risco». Lord Raynald Westerling, señor de El Risco, había dado su apoyo. Se esperaba su llegada a Torre Tarbeck esa misma mañana, junto con su hijo y doscientos caballeros, los demás llegarían a Castamere.

–Mi señora, ¿quiere que le traiga el desayuno? –dijo una criada.

Fabia no se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ni siquiera de la puerta al abrirse, pero respondió:

–Sí, sí, pero algo ligero. Hoy no me encuentro muy bien, Talila.

Al rato vino la doncella con revuelto de huevo y un melocotón troceado con una jarra de agua fresca. Fabia se lo comió todo sin mucho entusiasmo, meditando en su sueño. «¿Será una premonición?». No quería pensar en ello. Se pudo un vestido azul marino, aunque estuvo pensando en ponerse su vestido preferido: uno de seda esmeralda con bordados de hilo de oro y madreperla. Una vez vestida, arreglada y aseada salió al patio a recibir a sus amigos de El Risco, pues ya habían sido vistos por los centinelas.

Lord Westerling no se hizo de esperar. Llegó a la media hora seguido por su hijo y heredero y por otros caballeros. Lord Raynald era de piel blanca, cabello corto y negro mezclado con canas y ojos oscuros. Su hijo Gawen era, en cambio, más moreno, de cabello castaño y los ojos claros de su madre.

–Bienvenidos y gracias, mi señor. Os he acomodado dos de los mejores aposentos en la torre –decía Fabia– y vuestros caballeros podrán compartir sitio con los míos o acampar dentro de las murallas. Como a mi señor le plazca.

–Muchas gracias, mi señora. ¿Podríamos asearnos? Estamos lleno de polvo del viaje –la voz de Lord Raynald era ronca.

–Por supuesto. Además os llevaremos comida. Talila, Mania, acompañad a nuestros invitados a sus aposentos –y las dos criadas los llevaron a los aposentos.

A las dos horas se reunieron los invitados con ella y su pequeño consejo de guerra, presidido por su hijo y su cuñado. Estuvieron horas y horas hablando de la mejor estrategia, de cómo tenían que defender el castillo en caso de ataque, de por dónde tenían que huir en caso de que la fortaleza fuera asaltada, de los mensajes que se deberían enviar, etc.

Mientras estaban comiendo, los centinelas avisaron de que un ejército Lannister se estaba acercando. En menos de tres horas estaban completamente rodeados de un ejército de leones liderados por Tywin.

–Madre, refugiaros en la fortaleza con la familia. Atrancad las puertas y pase lo que pase no salgáis –le dijo Brandon a su madre.

Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla con lágrimas en los ojos y corrió con toda su familia y los demás habitantes del castillo a la fortaleza, junto con un pequeño batallón de doscientos guerreros, mitad Tarbeck y mitad Westerling. Las fuertes puertas fueron atrancadas desde dentro. Lady Fabia se asomó corriendo al balcón para ver cómo iba la batalla.

Ser Manderly mandó un emisario para hacer un pacto pero a cambio recibieron la cabeza desde una catapulta. Así murieron las esperanzas de cualquier rendición pacífica.

–Rendir el castillo y os prometo una muerte rápida –decía Tywin.

Manderly y Brandon se asomaron desde las almenas de las murallas y el más mayor dijo:

–Ser Tywin, os ordeno que deis la vuelta, vayáis a la Roca y dejadnos este asunto a nosotros mismos.

–Eso no está en mis planes –respondió Tywin a Manderly.– Habéis sido declarado traidores y vuestro pago es el acero y la sangre. Si no rendís el castillo me veré obligado a reducirlo a cenizas.

–Que así sea, Tywin –respondió Manderly.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. El ejército Lannister lanzó una lluvia de flechas que fue respondida con flechas incendiarias por parte de los Tarbeck.


	6. CAPITULO 5 TRAICION CON ACERO Y SANGRE

**CAPÍTULO 5.** **TRAICIÓN CON ACERO Y SANGRE**

Ya estaban esparcidos por el campo de batalla los primeros muertos de ambos bandos. Ser Tywin había traído máquinas de asedio, como una tortuga envuelta en piel de caballo sin curtir para evitar que saliera ardiendo. Debajo había un tronco grueso de un árbol que estaba arremetiendo contra la pesada puerta para derribarla. Por mucho que hicieran los arqueros no conseguían destruir la tortuga.

–¡Brea y aceite hirviendo! –gritaba Brandon.

Y de las murallas empezaron a caer ríos de aceite y brea ardiendo que se mezcló con el chillido de los enemigos. Pronto empezaron a correr algunos soldados que fueron blanco fácil para los diestros arqueros.

_Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu_, _aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu_

Se oyó dos toques de cuerno desde el campamento Lannister.

_Aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu_, _aaaaaaaaaauuuuuuuuuuu_

Otros dos toques de cuerno pero esta vez dentro de las murallas.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –dijo Ser Manderly– ¿Quién…?

Y de pronto a su espalda estaba Lord Raynald con una radiante sonrisa. A Manderly no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, pues el Lord había cogido su cuchillo largo y le rajó el cuello de oreja a oreja. El caballero se desplomó en el suelo, intentó dar un grito pero se estaba ahogando en su propia sangre y murió. Ser Brandon se giró en busca de su tío y lo vio muerto a los pies del señor de El Risco

–¡TRAIDORES! –gritó el joven.

Pero su grito fue en vano. Ser Gawen ya estaba agarrándole del cuello por la espalda y le rajó el cuello tal y como hizo su padre con el otro caballero. La sangre le empezó a salir a borbotones. El patio era una batalla campal entre la gente de El Risco y los de Torre Rabeck. Aquellos que creían ser aliados los estaban matando sin compasión, a sangre fría y a traición. Lord Raynald bajó de las almenas y con la ayuda de diez de sus hombres abrieron las puertas para que entraran las tropas de Ser Tywin.

–Mi señor, he hecho tal y como me dijo su señor padre –dijo el señor inclinándose al león.

–Bien hecho. Se nota los vasallos de confianza –respondió Tywin– ¿Dónde está los Tarbeck?

–Guarecidos en la fortaleza, pero la mitad de los guardianes son mis hombres –dijo el Lord con unas risas.

Y Tywin galopó contra sus enemigos. Las primeras edificaciones ya estaban ardiendo y el patio se estaba llenando cada vez más de muertos. Dos niños empezaron a correr huyendo del establo en llamas. Dos caballeros Lannister arrollaron a los pequeños para luego cortarles las cabezas.

Lady Reyne estaba bajando las escaleras de la torre. «Hay muchos gritos y huele a fuego –pensaba para sí misma–, algo no va bien». Ya quedaban pocos escalones cuando comenzó a oír el sonido del acero entrechocando y a sus pies apareció uno de sus hombres medio muerto.

–Corra. El Risco. Traidores –fueron sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

Fabia subió corriendo a los aposentos donde estaba refugiada su familia.

–¡Atrancad las puertas! –gritó al tiempo que movía los muebles contra las puertas. Las criadas salieron corriendo en su ayuda. Cerraron las puertas con llave, las atrancaron y acumularon todos los muebles que había en la estancia.

Katya, su hija, estaba llorando agarrada de la mano a Safrina, su hijo Roland desenvainó su espada corta, Malissa Reyne lloraba abrazada a su hermana Fabia, Ellyn rezaba con la septa Sifria, Goski andaba en círculos y Talila y Mania se quedaron mudas.

–El Risco nos ha traicionado –dijo Fabia respirando de forma entrecortada– Los hombres que nos defendían en la fortaleza han muerto en manos de nuestros enemigos y pronto estarán aquí.

Sus enemigos estaban subiendo las escaleras, todos los allí congregados las escuchaban. El maestre abrió las ventanas y echó a volar a todos los cuervos, cada uno con un mensaje. «Alguno llegará. Nos harán rehenes o, peor aún… nos matarán a todos. No, no pienses en eso mujer idiota». Y Fabia empezó a recordar a sus padres y hermanos, su matrimonio, el nacimiento de sus hijos… Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por el ruido de los hachazos. Casi media hora tardaron en derribar las puertas. El primero en asomarse gritó:

–Podéis usar a esas putas, y matad a esos dos: al niño y al maestre –señalando hacia ellos.

–¡NOOOOOO! –gritó Fabia pero le dieron un puñetazo en la cara con el guantelete que le partió el labio.

Diez hombres se acercaron hacia Roland y el maestre Goski. Roland, pese a tener doce años, era más fuerte y alto que la mayoría de los niños de su edad. El maestre fue el primero en caer. Roland empezó a gritar y a luchar por su vida pero seis espadas le atravesaron el pecho y murió.

–Piedad, mi señor. Lady Safrina está de parto en estos momentos –pedía sollozando Sifria.

Y era cierto. Safrina estaba sentada con la espalda en una pared, jadeante, con gemidos lastimeros y llena de un líquido viscoso. Con el estrés y el miedo se le había adelantado el parto.

–La tendrá. Vosotros dos, rajadle la barriga y sacad a ese bastardo de su vientre y traédmelo –gritó el que parecía ser el cabecilla del grupo.

Dos hombres se acercaron a ella, desenvainaron la espada y se la clavaron en la barriga. El grito que dio Safrina fue aterrador. La sangre le comenzó a salir a raudales mientras las dos bestias le abrían el vientre y sacaban a su hijo que comenzó a llorar. El capitán cogió al bebé de los pies, lo levantó y entre una infernal carcajada partió en dos al recién nacido con su espada. Safrina se desplomó inconsciente y la septa comenzó a gritar de horror y dolor. El primer hombre que había entrado agarro del pelo a Lady Reyne y empezó a partirle su vestido mientras se sacaba su miembro de los calzones.

–Esto te va a gustar, ¿eh zorra? –decía mientras le salía saliva de la boca.

Mientras tanto, la señora de Torre Tarbeck estaba viendo como cinco hombres se turnaban para violar a las dos criadas. Ellyn yacía muerta con la espada corta de su hermano clavada en el pecho, indicio de un posible suicidio. Algo mejor de lo que estaban pasando las demás mujeres. Las envestidas de su agresor eran tan fuertes que le estaba haciendo daño en la entrepierna y notó que comenzó a sangrar, «pero no gritaré. Soy la señora de Torre Tarbeck. Tengo que ser fuerte y no les daré el placer de gritar».

–A la septa me la quedo yo –dijo el jefe del grupo– Quiero follarme a la Doncella.

–Que el Padre te juzgue como te mereces –dijo Sifria mientras le golpeaba en la cara con la mano abierta.

La respuesta del hombre fue un puñetazo en la barriga. La septa cayó sin aliento al suelo y la comenzó a montar como un perro monta a una perra. Katya y Malissa estaban teniendo el mismo destino. Todos los hombres probaron con todas las mujeres, hasta que ya ninguna tuvo la suficiente fuerza para oponer resistencia.

–Ser Tywin exige que se lleven a los rehenes de importancia abajo al patio. Inmediatamente –dijo un caballero Lannister desde la puerta.

–Muy bien. Lleváosla a todas, salvo a las dos criadas que no nos sirven de nada –dijo el líder del grupo.

Otros dos hombres cogieron unas antorchas y esperaron a que los demás salieran con las mujeres arrastrándolas por las escaleras. Cuando todos salieron quedaron arrinconadas las dos criadas. Los hombres comenzaron a prender fuego a la habitación.

–¡NOOOO! Piedad, mi señor. Os lo suplico. ¡PIEDAD! –comenzó a gritar horrorizada Mania, mientras Tulia comenzó a rezar a los Siete Dioses.

Escaleras abajo se empezaron a escuchar gritos de dolor, gritos de las dos mujeres siendo devoradas por las llamas. Llegaron al patio. Allí estaba Ser Tywin y sus hombres con todos los habitantes del castillo masacrados, asesinados, algunos decapitados y otros descuartizados. También había una hilera de cuervos con mensajes atravesados por flechas. «Que el Padre te proteja y el Guerrero te de fuerzas, esposo mío», rezó Fabia.

–Habéis sido acusados de traición –decía Tywin con voz fría– y la traición se paga con sangre.

Pusieron a las mujeres de rodillas, excepto Safrina que yacía ya muerta desangrada y con las tripas hacia fuera.

–Kevan, Tygett, Gerion, adelante –seguía diciendo Tywin.

Y los hermanos clavaron sus espadas directamente a los corazones de Katya, Malissa y Sifria. La fortaleza se convirtió en una bola de fuego amenazando con derrumbarse. Fabia sabía que, como castigo, la habían dejado para el final, para así ver cómo caía en desgracia su casa. El olor a humo impregnaba todo el patio. Ella, destrozada en su interior, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas esperaba con la cabeza aún bien alta la espada de Tywin. «Dioses, proteged a los míos que aún quedan con vida» y la cabeza de Lady Fabia Reyne cayó rodando a los pies del León de Roca Casterly.


	7. CAPITULO 6 EL BOSQUE SANGRIENTO

**CAPÍTULO 6. EL BOSQUE SANGRIENTO**

El salón de Castamere era una mezcla de voces, conversaciones y risas, sobre todo risas.

–¿Te acuerdas de la cara del viejo en la boda de su gorda hija? –dijo Lord John Reyne.

Ambas familias fueron invitadas a la boda de Lady Genna Lannister con Ser Emmon Frey, el de la cara de comadreja. La pareja era tan inconexa y era tan absurdo ese enlace que Lady Ellyn Tarbeck no pudo aguantar la risa y en plena celebración estalló en una sonora carcajada.

–¡Cómo para olvidarla! –confirmó Lord Hoster –Pero si te parece bien, viejo amigo, tenemos otros asuntos pendientes de mayor envergadura. Tenemos que planear la defensa en caso de un posible ataque.

–Tienes ya los temores de un anciano, Hoster. ¿Imaginas al valeroso Lord Tytos al frente de un ejército contra nosotros? Pero tenemos que estar prevenidos. Quizás no sea él, pero podría mandar a algunos de sus otros vasallos. Ser Quarro, Ser Farlen, Ser Leo, Ser Harys, ¿qué opináis al respecto?

–Mi señor –comenzó Ser Farlen– yo propongo poner varios escuadrones en torno a Castamere y a comienzo del bosque. Está a un día de aquí pero es el camino principal y allí es por donde entrarán nuestros enemigos.

–En caso de que vengan claro –apuntó Lord Reyne.

–Vendrán –tomó la palabra Ser Leo– aunque sea solo para la reprimenda, pero vendrán. De eso estad seguro, mi señor.

–Eso de dividir el ejército en escuadrones está muy bien –entró en el debate Ser Harys– podríamos flanquear la fortaleza y asegurar los caminos.

–Además no podemos olvidar a los espías y emisarios –dijo Ser Quarro– Debemos poner varios espías para divisar algún movimiento de tropas.

–Mmmm, sí… Sí, esa es la mejor opción –afirmó Lord John– Ser Quarro, encárgate tú de esos espías. Escoge a los mejores y más rápidos, dadles caballos veloces, buenas monturas y ligeras. Ser Farlen, Ser Leo y Ser Harys, dividir el ejército a vuestro gusto. Farlen estará dentro de la fortaleza, Leo en el camino principal del oeste y Harys en el camino que da al sur.

–Mi señor, ¿y el bosque? –preguntó Ser Harys.

–De eso me encargaré yo y mis hombres –respondió Lord Hoster Tarbeck – Ser Rodrick y Ser Roose me acompañarán. Mi escudero Randyll, nuestro sobrino, se quedará en la fortaleza para su mejor protección.

–Estupendo, que así sea –dijo Lord John dando por finalizado el consejo de guerra.

Cuando todos los presentes se estaban poniendo en pie para ocuparse cada uno de sus respectivas tareas, se abrió la puerta y entró por ella el maestre Willem, llevando en la mano un cuervo muerto.

–Mis señores, noticias preocupantes –dijo el maestre mientras jadeaba.

«Alas negras, palabras negras», pensaba John.

Y el maestre colocó al cuervo muerto en la mesa. Tenía una flecha atravesada en la parte del vientre. Además también colocó un trozo de pergamino ensangrentado. El Lord de Castamere lo cogió y comenzó a leerlo. Cuando terminó lo hizo una bola y la lanzó furioso contra el suelo.

–¿Cómo es posible que haya llegado vivo con una flecha clavada? –preguntó el León Rojo.

–Mi señor, esa herida no era mortal, pero sí lo es la pérdida de sangre y la infección –respondió el maestre– El cuervo había perdido mucha sangre y además ya tenía la sangre envenenada y llena de pus. Aún vivía cuando leí el mensaje.

–Mis señores –comenzó a decir John– las tropas Lannister están poniendo bajo asedio Torre Tarbeck.

La cara de Lord Hoster se desencajó. «No, no puede ser. Se habrá equivocado –pensaba Tarbeck– No pueden poner mi fortaleza bajo asedio».

–Mi señor, dejé a muchos hombres en la fortaleza junto con el ejército de El Risco. ¿Cómo es posible? Hay que mandar un cuervo a la Torre. Tengo que ir allí con mi ejército, mi señor –comenzó a decir Hoster con un nerviosismo marcado.

«Mi esposa, mis hijos, mi familia. No, no puede ser» seguía pensando el señor de Torre Tarcbeck.

–Por lo visto, la casta de Lord Tytos está en el batallón, liderado por Ser Tywin –dijo el maestre Willem.

–¿Ese crío? Si aún tiene pelusilla en lugar de barba –se mofó el León Rojo– Es solo un león sin garras.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio en la sala.

–Entonces esto lo cambio absolutamente todo. Lord Hoster coge a los hombres que necesites. Acude a tu fortaleza y rompe el asedio. Quiero a los Lannister prisioneros con vida. Serán nuestros rehenes hasta que el Gato nos declare independientes –dijo Lord John.

Esa misma tarde las tropas de los Tarbeck salieron de Castamere por la puerta oeste, por el camino principal, rumbo hacia Torre Tarbeck a romper el asedio Lannister. El pequeño Randyll se quedó en Castamere, tal y como dijo en un principio Hoster.

«Espero que no sea demasiado tarde –pensaba Lord Tarbeck mientras galopaba con su corcel– ¿Por qué tengo tanto miedo por unos infelices gatos?» pero un estremecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Ya se estaban vislumbrando los primeros árboles del bosque que había entre Torre Tarbeck y Castamere. Pasaron por los primeros robles y olmos. De pronto se comenzó a ver una gran columna de humo que emergía hasta lo más alto del cielo. Un pensamiento negro penetró en la cabeza del Tarbeck. «¿Torre Tarbeck en llamas? No, no pienses en eso –pero ya era demasiado tarde y el pecho se le oprimió– Estamos a un día. Imposible que esté ardiendo. Mi familia. Corre, corre como el viento». Y el señor aceleró el paso.

–Mi señor –Ser Roose se puso a su altura– nuestros espías han divisado un pequeño ejército a unas dos leguas de aquí, en el claro del bosque.

Tras dos horas y medias llegaron al claro y Lord Tarbeck quedó horrorizado. Todo el esplendor de Roca Casterly estaba allí haciendo una fila. Todos los estandartes de las casas vasallas ondeaban con el viento. Allí estaban las monedas de oro de la Casa Payne, el gallo azur de los Swyft, el árbol ardiendo de los Marbrand, el tejón de plata de la Casa Lydden, el encapuchado de los Banefort, la pira de oro con el sol de la Casa Lefford, el jabalí de los Crakehall, el pavo real de los Serrett, el yelmo plateado de la Casa Broom, los perros de los Clegane y el buey de la Casa Prester.

–Mi señor, son más que nosotros –comenzó Ser Rodrick.

–Pero lucharemos. El número no determina el final de la batalla, sino la destreza de sus participantes –dijo el Lord mientras buscaba a los Lannister.

Y allí estaban los hermanos, los diabólicos retoños de Lord Tytos. Y a su derecha estaba el último estandarte que Hoster contempló: las conchas de la Casa Westerling. «No. Nos ha traicionado. El castillo ha caído pero, ¿y mi familia?»

–Convocad a los generales de inmediato –ordenó Tarbeck.

Al momento estaban todos los generales y algunos caballeros de las tropas de Torre Tarbeck. El Lord comenzó a decir:

–Mis señores, mis amigos y vasallos fieles. Los Westerling de El Risco están con los Lannister. Eso quiere decir que Torre Tarbeck ha caído –la voz se le atragantó en la garganta– y tienen en su poder a nuestras familias: a nuestras mujeres, a nuestros hermanos y hermanas, a nuestros hijos e hijas. Ahora tenemos que ser valientes. Tenemos que luchar por ellos. Tenemos que vengarnos con sangre y acero. ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO?! –y todos gritaron y rugieron al aire mientras golpeaban sus espadas contra el escudo– Muy bien. Que comience la batalla. Quiero a los Lannister apresados con vida.

La primera avanzadilla de los Tarbeck chocó contra la primera Lannister. Pronto el silencioso bosque se llenó de un estruendo de rugidos, gritos, espadas entrechocando y el ruido de los escudos de madera recibiendo los golpes. Lord Hoster ordenó al resto avanzar y todo fue un caos. Los Lannister y sus vasallos luchaban brutalmente contra los Tarbeck. Cuatro mil rebeldes contra ocho mil de la Roca.

Hoster ya estaba lleno de sudor y sangre pero sus dos principales generales no se apartaban de él. Ser Roose tenía el brazo empapado en sangre y Ser Rodrick había perdido el casco, además tenía una herida en la frente. El Lord divisó a los Westerling.

–Allí están nuestros traidores –y los tres cabalgaron hacia ellos.

Hoster comenzó a luchar contra Lord Raynald mientras Ser Roose estaba contra Ser Garwen y Ser Rodrick estaba entretenido con un general de El Risco.

–Traidores. Bastardos –gritaba Lord Tarbeck mientras envestía una y otra vez contra el Westerling.

Una estocada hirió en la pierna al traidor, por lo que perdió el equilibrio y cayó del caballo. Hoster comenzó a rodearle pero su hijo le atacó por la espalda. Ser Roose se interpuso entre ellos y la espada de Garwen se hundió en su pecho, cayendo Roose sin vida al suelo. El Lord se giró y se vio cara a cara con Ser Tywin, que también iba lleno de sangre. Hoster con un grito de rabia se abalanzó hacia Tywin, pero este lo esquivo y le golpeó con la espada que dio a parar al escudo.

–Tu mujer fue muy valiente –decía Tywin mientras rodeaba con su caballo la montura de su enemigo– incluso algunas de tus hijas. Aunque claro, tampoco tenían demasiadas fuerzas tras haber sido violadas medio centenar de veces. Sus cabezas son una buena decoración para las ruinas calcinadas de tu torre.

Hoster se puso rojo de rabia y arremetió contra Tywin. El choque fue tan brutal que los dos caballeros cayeron de sus monturas al suelo. En la caída Lord Tarbeck chocó contra una piedra puntiaguda que le perforó la pierna derecha. A duras penas se puso de pie y, cojeando, comenzó a dar estocadas contra el León de Lannister. Ser Rodrick los divisó y acudió en ayuda de su señor. Cuando ya estaba casi a su lado, uno de los hermanos de Tywin se interpuso y comenzó a luchar contra el caballero.

Rodrick era más fuerte pero Kevan más rápido y resistente. Al poco rato Rodrick dio un mal golpe que le costó la vida. Tywin seguía dando envestidas a Hoster hasta que el señor de la Torre, cansado y exhausto, con la pierna rígida y dolorida, calló de rodillas al suelo.

–No temas. Pronto estarás reunido con toda tu insignificante familia –dijo Tywin al tiempo que alzaba la espada.

Lord Hoster Tarbeck, hijo de Lord Brandon y Lady Elana Ogrey, se imaginó a su familia al otro lado y sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer. Cerró los ojos con todas sus fuerzas. Al principio sintió un corte en el cuello pero ya luego estaba todo en paz y murió.


	8. CAPITULO 7 EL LEON QUE NUNCA HUYE

**CAPÍTULO 7. EL LEÓN QUE NUNCA HUYE**

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que los Tarbeck abandonaron Castamere. «¿Habrá conseguido llegar? ¿habrá puesto fin al asedio? Tengo que mandar un cuervo» se dijo a sí mismo John Reyne mientras iba a los aposentos del maestre.

Por el camino se encontró con Randyll Tarbeck, su sobrino. Llevaba esa cara de preocupación desde que se enteró de la partida de su tío y del asedio de su casa.

–¿Se sabe algo de mis padres? –preguntó con una cierta tristeza.

–Aún nada, pero no pierdas la esperanza y reza a los Siete –le dijo John también con una cierta preocupación en su tono de voz.

Reyne siguió subiendo las escaleras de la Torre del Oro que acababa en las dependencias del maestre y en la pajarera ya al final del todo. Willem estaba sentado en una silla gruesa de madera negra y forro de terciopelo azul. Su cuarto estaba lleno de ungüentos, hierbas, libros, rollos de pergaminos y otras cosas más.

–¿Tenemos noticias? –preguntó John.

–Nada, mi señor. Los cuervos están mudos. Esta mañana nos llegaron dos cuervos pero sin mensajes, también tenían el pico lleno de sangre –dijo el maestre.

–Mandad uno con un mensaje. Lo más escueto posible, Willem.

–Sí, mi señor –y Reyne se dio la vuelta para volver a bajar pos las escaleras.

En el patio estaban sus soldados entrenándose. Además también se encontraba Quarro enseñando lo básico a sus nuevos reclutas, que pese a ser novatos iban progresando muy ligero.

–¿Qué tal los espías, ser? –preguntó John.

–Ya están colocados en los puntos estratégicos. Al primer indicio de actividad lo sabremos al instante, mi señor –respondió Ser Quarro de Braavos.

Pero John no estaba ya tan seguro a estas alturas.

–Mi señor, mi señor –decía Tanda mientras se acercaba al Lord– Ha llegado uno de los espías con un guerrero medio muerto a caballo. Están en la enfermería y ya hemos avisado al maestre, mi señor.

A John le dio un vuelco en el corazón y acudió a toda prisa a la enfermería. Allí estaba un arquero Tarbeck, tal y como se podía ver en los restos del blasón de su armadura, aunque emborronada por la sangre y el barro. Era joven, apenas tendría diecisiete años y tenía las piernas destrozadas, una brutal herida en el costado, había perdido cuatro dedos de las manos y estaba demasiado pálido. «Está más cerca de la muerte que de la vida» pensó John.

–Tiene la sangre llena de pus, mi señor. No podré hacer nada por él –dijo Willem.

–Ya se que acabará muerto, pero necesito saber qué ha pasado. Necesito que nos lo cuente –pidió Lord Reyne.

Le dieron agua al moribundo y le lavaron la frente. Sus heridas apestaban a sangre coagulada y a pus amarillenta. Su frente se perlaba de sudor cada vez que le pasaban un paño de lana para secarlo un poco. Abrió los ojos débilmente. Eran de color verde oscuro pero también estaban febriles y llorosos.

–No, por favor –decía con un hilo demasiado débil de voz– No me matéis.

–Tranquilo, no temas. Estás en Castamere. ¿Recuerdas lo que ha pasado? –preguntaba tranquilo John.

–Lannister, miles de ellos. Nos atacaron en el bosque –y el arquero comenzó a toser soltando sangre coagulada por la boca– todos muertos. La torre caída, la torre caída…

Y cerró los ojos y su pecho dejó de moverse al igual que su corazón.

«Torre caída –esas últimas palabras se le clavaron en el corazón el Lord– ¿Habrá caído Torre Tarbeck? No puede ser. No quiero creérmelo. ¿Dónde está mi familia?»

Lo llevaron a las criptas del septo para poder enterrarlo allí y que descansasen sus restos para siempre. Cuando acabó la ceremonia unos jinetes se acercaron con la bandera de Castamere.

–Mi señor, se han avistado tropas saliendo del bosque. Llegarán en un día como mucho.

«¿Estamos perdidos entonces? Si es así tengo que sacar a mi familia del castillo y mandarlos lejos, muy lejos. Al norte o quizás al sur. A las Ciudades Libres si es necesario» pensó el Lord.

–Muy bien, convocad a mis hombres. Que me esperen en el patio –ordenó y se alejó de allí concentrado en sus pensamientos.

Comenzó a buscar a su esposa, que estaba en los jardines sentada entre los árboles al pie del pequeño estanque. Estaba dándole de comer a los pequeños peces que allí vivían.

–Olanna, mi tesoro –y Lady Olanna levantó la mirada hacia los ojos de su marido– Creo que Torre Tarbeck ha caído. Aquí no estáis seguros, ni tú ni los niños. He preparado un carro con provisiones suficiente y una bolsa con dragones de oro. Coged un barco e instalaros en algunas de las Ciudades Libres, donde no os puedan coger –y John le dio un apasionado beso.

Las lágrimas de Lady Olanna comenzaron a salir pero se las secó con los dedos y su rostro se contrajo en ira.

–No, John. Quiero venganza. Quiero ver muertos a esos hijos de puta. Quiero ver arrasada hasta los cientos la Casa Lannister. Venganza por mi hogar, venganza por mi familia estén donde estén. Los quiero ver muertos a todos –dijo Olanna llena de cólera y rabia– Nos quedamos aquí. Será un buen recuerdo para nuestros hijos el día en que destruimos a los Lannister.

Y le devolvió el beso. John no volvió a ver a su mujer hasta que la tarde no comenzó a caer. Estaba saliendo de la habitación del maestre y al verle se sobresaltó y guardó un frasco de cristal en uno de sus bolsillos. «O la convenzo o nuestra estirpe morirá» pensó John. Pero no sabía cómo. Cómo iba a sacar a su familia sana y salva de Castamere antes de que la redujeran a escombros.


	9. CAPITULO 8 ¿Y QUIEN SOIS VOS?

**CAPÍTULO 8. ¿Y QUIÉN SOIS VOS?**

–¿Y quién sois vos para exigir que me arrodille ante nadie? –dijo Lord John con arrogancia.

Las tropas de los Lannister estaban frente a las altas murallas de piedra gruesa de Castamere. Los escuadrones que se habían colocado en puntos estratégicos habían tenido que volver, pues los Reyne pensaban que ellos ganarían en número. Las puertas se habían cerrado y atrancado. Pese a no haber un foso que rodease toda la fortaleza era bastante fuerte y resistente.

–Soy Ser Tywin Lannister, hijo de Lord Tytos, señor de Roca Casterly, el León de Oro –dijo con más arrogancia aún Tywin.

–¿Un león? Yo solo veo a un gato, no un león. Estás más verde que la hierba que crece en mi jardín –le respondió el Lord entre carcajadas.

–Hasta los gatos tienen garras, John. Y unas garras muy afiladas a decir verdad –la voz de Tywin era cada vez más fría.

–Soy Lord John Reyne, hijo de Lord Rudiger Reyne, descendiente por sangre del gran Ser Robb Reyne. ¿Y creéis que me tengo que arrodillar ante vos? ¿No crees que tendría que ser al revés?

–O abrís las puertas o recudiré toda Castamere a escombros –dijo el autoritario Tywin.

–¿Mancharás la tierra con sangre de tu sangre? –preguntó airado John.

Se contaba una historia, convertida en leyenda, que en la Edad de los Héroes hubo un Lannister de una rama inferior que fundó tanto el castillo de Castamere como la Casa Reyne, por lo que los Reyne y los Lannister estaban emparentados. Por este motivo, el blasón de los Reyne es un león rojo.

Randyll Tarbeck estaba en las almenas, al lado de su tío, viendo la escena. No había visto en su vida tantos colores, tantas banderas y tantos blasones juntos. Ni que decir tiene que tampoco había visto un ejército tan extenso, ni tampoco ninguna batalla. «Madre, protégenos a nosotros y a mi familia», rezó Randyll.

–Randyll, si los Lannister consiguen pasar las murallas vete al septo con mi familia y los que puedas encontrar. Baja a las criptas y allí verás un pasadizo secreto que te llevará fuera. Una vez estéis tras las murallas huid, huid lo más lejos que podáis –le dijo el Lord con una mano en el hombro de su sobrino.

«¿Si pasan las murallas? Entonces, ¿estamos perdidos? Guerrero, dadle valor a nuestro ejército. Madre, protégenos. Vieja, ilumina nuestro camino», rezó de nuevo el joven Tarbeck.

–Catapultas –oía Randyll decir a Tywin desde el otro lado.

_Ffffffummmmmm_, _ffffffummmmmm_, _ffffffummmmmm_

Las catapultas rompieron el aire con su sonido y comenzaron a lanzar unos objetos que cayeron en la arena del patio. Cuando Randyll los vio se quedó horrorizado. Una criada comenzó a chillar y a llorar y John Reyne se quedó mudo por completo. Lo que en un principio confundieron como objetos estaban sangrando y medio podridos, algunos estaban llenos de gusanos blancos.

Eran cabezas, trece cabezas. Randyll bajó las escaleras corriendo presa de un mal presentimiento. «Espero que no sea», se decía el escudero. Sus temores se confirmaron cuando empezó a inspeccionar las cabezas. Allí estaban sus padres, sus tíos y sus primos. La última línea de la Casa Tarbeck al completo estaba en los suelos del patio de Castamere, desfigurados, semidevorados por cuervos y gusanos y malolientes.

_Ffffffummmmmm_, _ffffffummmmmm_, _ffffffummmmmm_

A continuación lo que comenzó a caer fue una lluvia de piedras. Enormes bloques de piedra ennegrecidas, quizás por un incendio. «Torre Tarbeck –fue lo primero que pensó Randyll– quieren destruirnos con los cimientos de nuestra familia». Y con toda la razón. Cuando destruyeron la Torre, los Lannister cogieron las piedras más manejables para usarlas en las catapultas y, con algo de suerte, destrozar las imponentes murallas del león rojo. Los grandes bloques de piedra habían ya destrozado el techo de paja del establo y había derribado la armería. El maestro armero fue la primera víctima de esta contienda.

–¡Arqueros! –gritaba el Lord– Derribad esas catapultas. ¡Incendiadlas!

_Ffffffffff, ffffffffff, ffffffffff_

Las ardientes flechas comenzaron a clavarse en las catapultas y en aquellos que la usaban. Algunos cayeron muertos, otros comenzaron a arder y corrieron y chillaron hasta caer ya muertos por completo. Dos de las catapultas estaban ardiendo cuando la otra seguía lanzando piedras.

_Ffffffummmmmm_

Las envestidas brutales de la piedra contra la piedra estaban haciendo que comenzaran a salir grandes grietas en las paredes de las murallas.

–¡Más flechas! –seguía gritando el Lord.

_Ffffffffff, ffffffffff, ffffffffff_

«La muralla va a caer –Randyll comenzó a tener miedo– tengo que hacer caso a mi tío. Tenemos que huir de la ciudad. Tengo que buscar a mi familia». Y se fue corriendo en el momento justo en que una parte de la muralla cayó con un golpe que hizo estremecer a la propia tierra. Los enemigos comenzaron a penetrar en la fortaleza, mientras los arqueros los acribillaban a flechazos, pero eso no impedía que entrasen más hasta que consiguieron abrir las puertas. Randyll entró en el castillo. Fue al comedor donde sabía que estaban todos allí. Entró y comenzó a atrancar las puertas.

–¡Ayudadme! –gritaba a la desesperada– ¡Ya vienen!

Cuando consiguieron atrancar las puertas se puso a mirar a los que allí se encontraban pero… «¿Dónde están los demás? ¡Aquí no están todos!».

–¿Dónde están los demás? –cada vez estaba más desesperado y aterrado– Tenemos que salir del castillo. ¡Los leones han entrado!

–Lady Olanna está en sus aposentos, junto con el maestre y su hija Lady Regina –respondió el septón Hullier.

–¡Maldición! No tenemos tiempo de subir. Tenemos que salir.

–Pero ¿cómo? –preguntó el septón.

–Por la trampilla del servicio. Lleva a los túneles que comunican con el patio –decía Randyll que pese a sus años hablaba como un gran señor– Allí iremos a las criptas del septo, buscaremos la salida y nos alejaremos lo más que podamos.

Comenzaron a abrir la trampilla de servicio. Abajo estaba todo oscuro, por lo que tuvieron que coger una antorcha de las que iluminaban el salón. Los peldaños eran de madera y crujían al pasar. Las paredes estaban frías y húmedas. En primera posición iba Randyll Tarbeck junto con Robb, seguido por sus primos pequeños Samwell y Alla, por la anciana Resme agarrada al septón Hullier y las criadas Tanda, Munia y Aleshia.

Llegaron al centro de la red de túneles y giraron hacia la derecha para ascender y salir al patio, justo frente al gran septo. Cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras ya comenzaron a oír el sonido de la batalla. Cuando salieron era ya de noche y estaba lloviendo. La lluvia les azotó las caras y les caló al momento. El pequeño grupo estaba ya en el patio y comenzaron a correr hacia el septo. Estaban a tan solo veinte pasos.


	10. CAPITULO 9 LAS LLUVIAS DE CASTAMERE

**CAPÍTULO 9 LAS LLUVIAS DE CASTAMERE**

El destello de un rayo vino acompañado por el inicio de la lluvia. El sol había desaparecido para dar paso a la noche. El viento era aún muy débil y la humedad del ambiente era muy grande. Ser Roland Reyne luchaba con gran valentía. Era muy diestro con la espada, tanto que parecía la prolongación de su brazo. Daba espadazos a derecha y a izquierda, llevándose por delante a todos sus enemigos.

–¡Por Castamere! –gritaba a la vez que mataba a sus enemigos los leones.

De pronto, al darse la vuelta los vio. Era un grupo de nueve personas que huían hacia el septo. Nueve personas conocidas. Allí estaban su abuela, sus hermanos pequeños, su único primo vivo, las criadas que conoció toda su vida y el septón que lo vio nacer, crecer y hacerse hombre.

«Intentan huir por las criptas», pensaba al tiempo que mataba a otro león.

Pero no iban solo. De muy cerca eran perseguidos por un grupo de enemigos. El que encabezaba la caza tenía un blasón con tres perros. Lord Gregor Clegane, fundador de su casa, llevaba una espada negra desenvainada en su mano, dispuesto a abalanzarse hacia sus presas como un perro hacía con un ciervo.

Roland comenzó a correr, pero Clegane llegó antes. Agarró de la túnica al septón al tiempo que entraba en su casa sagrada. Lo tiró de espaldas al suelo. Hullier pronto estuvo embadurnado en barro. Intentaba huir de su agresor pero Clegane fue mucho más rápido aún. Cogió su espada y se la clavó en la espalda mientras Hullier se estaba levantando. La espada le atravesó un pulmón y cayó al suelo luchando por respirar, pero cuando Roland consiguió llegar su cuerpo ya había dejado de respirar. Las criadas comenzaron a correr en dirección a los jardines de Lady Olanna, perseguidas por diez soldados. Su abuela Resme y sus hermanos Robb, Samwell y Alla desaparecieron al cruzar las puertas del septo. «Espero que consigan escapar».

Roland estaba cara a cara con Gregor. Era corpulento, fuerte pero era demasiado lento gracias, en parte, a la barriga que se había curtido en los últimos años.

–¿Preparado para morir, maldito? –su voz era arrogante.

–Quizás algún día, ¿y vos? –fue su respuesta.

Y cargó contra él. La primera estocada le hizo un profundo corte en el brazo. La túnica pronto se empapó de sangre. Dio un rugido y arremetió contra él, Roland no pudo más que retroceder.

Mientras tanto su padre junto con Ser Farlen, Ser Leo y Ser Quarro estaban luchando con los hermanos Lannister. Farlen le cortó varios dedos a Tygett, golpe que le hizo caer de rodillas. Cuando el caballero alzó la espada para matar al león dorado, este se sacó un puñal del muslo y se lo clavó en las tripas. El acero atravesó la cota de malla y las tripas comenzaron a salir y a caer por el suelo. Ser Farlen cayó de rodillas, lo que permitió a Tygett atravesarle el cuello con el mismo puñal. Quarro peleaba contra Kevan, Leo se enfrentaba a Gerion y John se quedó con Tywin.

Roland estaba ganando terreno a Gregor pero el joven tropezó con un cuerpo sin vida y perdió su espada. Gregor le lanzó la espada y Roland pudo frenar el golpe con su escudo pero se partió. Sin poderse defender, intentó buscar a toda prisa su espada, cualquier cosa que empuñar o algún trozo de madera con el que protegerse del Perro. Cuando iba a coger un hacha Clegane alzó la espada y le cortó la mano.

El chillido del joven hizo que su padre, John, se girara y comenzará a correr hacia su malherido hijo, dejando a Tywin atrás. Ser Leo también fue en su busca pero al girarse Gerion le atravesó el corazón con su larga espada. Roland jadeaba de dolor pero pudo conseguir una espada. No sabía luchar con la mano izquierda pero aun así no tenía más remedio si quería vivir. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por seguir con vida, incluso se la clavó en la pantorrilla al Perro. Este emitió un gruñido y bajó la espada con tanta fuerza que le partió el cráneo en dos. Los sesos, los trozos de huesos y la sangre saltaron por el aire.

Lord Gregor intentó sacar la espada de la cabeza del Reyne pero se había incrustado con tanta fuerza que no podía sacarla. Randyll Tarbeck aprovechó eso para salir del septo donde estaba escondido, cogió la espada de su primo muerto y con todas sus fuerzas le cortó un pie. Gregor se dejó caer de rodillas y Randyll le rajó el cuello hasta llegar al hueso.

–¡NOOOOOOO! –fue el grito que dio Lord John al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su hijo tirado en el suelo.

Siguió corriendo pero fue en vano. Una flecha dorada le atravesó el muslo y tropezó. Kevan Lannister se le acercó, dejando atrás el cuerpo sin vida del bravoosi Quarro, y sin esperar cualquier respuesta le separó la cabeza de los hombros de un solo golpe de espada.

Randyll cogió la espada y se dirigía de nuevo hacia el septo cuando el hijo de Lord Gregor se interpuso en su camino. Ser Roland Clegane tenía el rostro rojo de ira y se abalanzó contra él. La lluvia seguía cayendo, el patio estaba lleno de grandes charcos mezclados con barro, sangre, vísceras y muertos.

Los edificios comenzaron a arder, excepto la fortaleza. El precioso jardín estaba envuelto en llamas, ya no quedaba nada de la herrería, de la enfermería, del puesto de vigilancia ni del mercado. Las puertas de las murallas habían caído y las paredes estaban siendo derruidas. Pocos hombres de la Casa Reyne quedaban en pie con vida.

Pero aun así Randyll quería vivir, quería tener un futuro, quería ser un caballero. Su temor crecía por momentos pero no podía vacilar, o sino perdería la vida. Roland Clegane era mucho más fuerte, de eso Randyll estaba seguro, pero si conseguía cansarlo lo suficiente quizás tuviera una oportunidad de escapar. Era poco honorable pero ya no le importaba el honor. El único Tarbeck cogió barro y se lo lanzó directamente a los ojos del Perro. Este los cerró y se llevó las manos a ellos para limpiárselos, momento que empleó Randyll para entrar en el septo.

Una mano le cogió por la túnica y lo lanzó fuera del edificio, que estaba comenzando a arder también. Clegane se había recuperado muy deprisa, más de lo que Randyll hubiera querido. Apretando los dientes y más rojo aún, con una ira contenida, cogió su espada y le atravesó el pecho. La sacó y se la volvió a clavar. El corazón de Randyll le latía a toda prisa, luchando por seguir con vida, luchando por respirar, luchando por sobrevivir. Otra vez, otra y otra. El Tarcbeck no pudo ganar esta batalla y acabó cerrando los ojos para siempre, pero Clegane no se dio por satisfecho. Incluso tumbado en la tierra sin vida, este seguía clavándole la espada una y otra vez, formando un gran charco de sangre y rompiendo todas las costillas y huesos que fue capaz.

–Ya basta. ¿Acaso no ves que está muerto o es que eres un perro ciego? –la voz de Tywin era tan autoritaria como siempre –Ser Roland busca a los que han huido. Lord Raynald entra en el castillo y busca a la puta de John y a todos los que estén con esa bruja. No quiero rehenes. Ser Gawen ve con tu padre.

Y los tres nombrados desaparecieron al instante.


	11. CAPITULO 10 LAS LAGRIMAS DE LYS

**CAPÍTULO 10. LAS LÁGRIMAS DE LYS**

Lady Olanna Tarbeck estaba sentada en sus aposentos, recluida aunque no había atrancado la puerta. «¿Para qué? Si vienen una puerta de madera no les impedirá entrar en la habitación». La acompañaban Ser Harys, el maestre Willem y su hija doncella Regina, tumbada en la cama, con los ojos abiertos y estaba muy pálida, con la boca aún llena de vino.

–Mi señora, las murallas han caído –le dijo Ser Harys mientras miraba por el balcón– Los leones están dentro.

–¿Veis a mi marido o a mis hijos? –preguntó preocupada Lady Tarbeck. «No me tenía que haber ido del comedor. Tendría que haber permanecido con ello. Tenía suficiente».

–Desde aquí no podría deciros, mi señora. Todos luchan con todos.

«Un león nunca huye –era el lema de la Cara Reyne– y yo soy ahora media leona».

Pasaban los minutos y la lluvia parecía no parar. Fuera la noche ardía, se podía oler el fuego en el ambiente, mezclado con la humedad y la sangre fresca. Por cada minuto, Lady Olanna estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Desconocía qué podría estar pasando. La tranquilidad de la sala se vio perturbada por unas pisadas desde el fondo de las escaleras, unas pisadas que estremeció el cuerpo de la señora de Castamere.

–Ya vienen –dijo con la voz calmada, sin mostrar sentimiento alguno. «¿Ya no tengo esperanza? Siempre fuerte», el lema de su Casa Tarbeck.

La puerta se abrió con un gran estrépito. Por ella entraron tres hombres manchados en sangre, barro y llenando de gotas de lluvia la lujosa alfombra de Myr. El que encabeza el pequeño grupo era Lord Raynald Westerling, el cambiacapas, seguido por su hijo y otra persona que Lady Olanna no conocía en absoluto.

–¡Traidor! –gritó Ser Harys blandiendo la espada.

Los dos hombres comenzaron a enfrentarse el uno con el otro. Los otros dos soldados hicieron el ademán de incorporarse en la refriega pero Lord Westerling los hizo retroceder.

–Esta justa es mía –dijo mientras daba una patada a la pierda de Harys.

Saltaron algunas chispas cuando los dos aceros chocaron. Harys estaba ganando terreno, era mucho más fuerte y más joven que su enemigo, y eso el señor de El Risco lo sabía.

Mientras tanto, Lady Olanna estaba sentada en una silla con forro de terciopelo verde, con la espada erguida, con la cabeza recta y mirando la escena de forma totalmente apática. El maestre estaba junto a ella, frotándose las manos de forma nerviosa. Su joven hija yacía en la cama, aparentemente dormida, había una copa de vino al lado de sus manos abiertas sobre el colchón de plumas de ganso.

_Chassss_, _chassss_

Seguía chocando las dos espadas. Cuando parecía que el caballero Reyne iba a dar el golpe final, Lord Raynald hizo una señal con la cabeza a sus hombres. Como si se movieran con el viento, se colocaron a las espadas de Harys, sacaron los puñales finos y pequeños y comenzaron a clavárselos en las partes donde la armadura no cubría el cuerpo. Ser Harys finalmente cayó al suelo en un gran charco de sangre, con los ojos negros abiertos de par en par.

–Mi señora, tengo orden de entregaros a Ser Tywin –dijo el Lord pasando por encima del cadáver.

Raynald se acercó a la cama, cogió a Lady Regina y estaba muy fría. La zarandeó y no se movió, y supo al momento que estaba muerta. Cogió la copa, la examinó pero no olía a nada raro, solo a uvas y otra serie de frutas con las que realizaron el vino rojo.

–Lágrimas de Lys, mi señor –respondió fríamente Olanna– Con una buena dosis sus efectos son mortales al instante. ¿Creíais que iba a dejar que mi hija sufriera violaciones por vosotros?

–Eres un demonio proveniente de los siete infiernos –dijo con desagrado Lord Westerling– Mereces la muerte de inmediato. Vosotros dos matad a ese maestre.

Y los dos soldados se acercaron a Willem con sus espadas en las manos y comenzaron a perforarle las carnes hasta dejarlo sin vida. Raynald se dirigió hacia la señora, que seguía sentada impasible ante todo lo que estaba pasando. Cuando se acercó a ella, se agachó para cogerle por los hombros y alzarla y en ese momento Lady Olanna sacó un puñal pequeño pero con una hoja tan fina que parecía una aguja y comenzó a clavársela en el cuello.

–Esto por mis hijos –decía mientras le seguía apuñalando en el cuello– Esto por mi marido. Esto por mis hermanos. Esto por mis sobrinos. Y esto por Torre Tarbeck y Castamere.

Lord Raynald estaba muerto en el suelo, con las manos de Lady Olanna ensangrentadas hasta el codo pero ella seguía arrodillada y apuñalando. Los dos soldados la cogieron de los hombros y la tiraron contra la pared, perdiendo así el puñal. La levantaron y uno le cruzó la cara con el guantelete de metal y le partió el labio, llenándole la boca de sangre.

–Matémosla –dijo uno de ellos poniéndole en el cuello la hoja de la espada.

–No seas idiota. Ser Tywin nos degollaría –respondió Ser Gawen Westerling– Ha ordenado que nos la llevemos. Prende fuego a todo el castillo.

Cogió a la señora de Castamere y se la llevó escaleras abajo retorciéndole el brazo para que no hiciera alguna tontería. El patio estaba repleto de cadáveres y de grandes charcos. Reconoció a tres de ellos: su esposo, su primogénito y su sobrino. Su hijo estaba casi irreconocible, con el cráneo partido. Junto a un árbol estaba Ser Tywin y sus hermanos. De él ya prendían tres cuerpos de mujeres. A medida que se iba acercando los fue reconociendo uno a uno. En la parte derecha estaba con la cara negra su criada Tanda, en el centro Munia y en el otro extremo, aun tambaleándose con vida estaba Aleshia, la más joven. Pero había otra soga libre.

–Mi señor, aquí la tenéis –dijo Ser Westerling.

–Excelente, Gawen –respondió Tywin– Te estábamos esperando, Lady Olanna. Ahora acabemos cuanto antes.

Le pusieron la soga de cáñamo al cuello y le cerraron el nudo. Le apretaba pero ya no sentía nada. «Mi casa está destruida y mi familia masacrada. ¿Para qué seguir con vida?», decía para sí misma.

–Estás muy callada, ¿una última palabra? –preguntó Tywin.

–Has bañado la tierra con tu propia sangre. Tu Casa quedará maldita a vistas de los dioses. Maldito seáis, Tywin –dijo Olanna al tiempo que le escupía en la cara.

El León se quitó la saliva mezclada con sangre de los ojos y le dio un bofetón que le dejó la mejilla roja como una granada.

–Ya basta de esperar al Desconocido. Colgadla –ordenó.

A medida que el suelo se iba separando de ella, Olanna vio el castillo en llamas y partes del mismo que se estaban viniendo abajo. A medida que se fue quedando sin aire fue pataleando, hasta que ya dejó de respirar, sus ojos ya no veían, sus oídos no escuchaban y su corazón se quedó callado, en calma, tranquilo, quieto y frío.


	12. EPILOGO

**EPÍLOGO. EL RUGIDO QUE NO MUERE**

La espléndida Castamere seguía ardiendo. Ya no eran más que ruinas y piedras calcinadas. La lluvia no parecía tener fin. No se podía contar cuántos muertos había extendido por toda la zona. «Una lástima. No durará más de diez años» pensaba Tywin mientras veía la gran herida que le habían provocado a Ser Roland Clegane, hijo del difunto Lord Gregor.

A sus pies estaban los cuerpos muertos de los tres últimos Reyne que intentaban huir. Lady Resme Ogrey, madre del difunto Lord de Castamere, tenía un profundo corte en el cuello, por el que aún manaba un reguero de sangre. Sus ojos abiertos y muertos miraban a los de Tywin, pero estos ya no veían. Los dos pequeños habían luchado por sus vidas, tal y como hicieron sus padres y hermanos. Samwell tenía el corazón atravesado, aunque solo era un niño de seis años, y Alla, la niña de cuatro, tenía varios cortes en el cuello y en los brazos, ya que se resistió a la espada de Ser Clegane.

–Mi señor –dijo un caballero en una montura gris– creemos que uno de los Reyne ha conseguido escapar.

–¿De quién se trata? –preguntó Tywin, aunque no con mucha curiosidad.

–De Robb, un escudero de doce años que era hijo del Lord. No hemos encontrado su cadáver –respondió.

–Bueno, estará enterrado entre las piedras o quemado en el septo. No me preocupa un niño, y si vuelve a aparecer me encargaré de que muera de nuevo. Ahora, nos vamos a casa –dijo Tywin siempre tan frío.

Y así cayó y así se exterminó las dos casas rebeldes, demostrando que los Lannister no eran gatos dormidos.

* * *

Quince años después de esto una figura encapuchada estaba examinando lo que quedaba de la maravillosa Castamere. Apenas quedaba rastro. Del magnífico comedor se mantenía en pie dos paredes de piedra que no podían superar la vara y media de altura. De las portentosas murallas solo quedaban los cimientos. Del enorme septo no había ni rastro, pero aquella figura misteriosa conocía cada palmo de las ruinas y de lo que pudo haber en su tiempo, como si hubiera nacido allí.

Comenzó a llover. Las lluvias corrían por las paredes del salón, pero ya no había nadie. La figura se acercó al lugar donde estaría el septo y buscó una losa. La levantó y bajó por unas escaleras. Las criptas olían a moho y a cerrado, hacía mucho tiempo que nadie acudía allí. El encapuchado prendió fuego a una serie de antorchas y la estancia se iluminó débilmente. Había numerosas esculturas en granito negro, antiguos señores y señoras, caballeros y escuderos, todos pertenecientes a la extinta Casa Reyne.

Se paró en el lugar que estaba buscando. Era una tumba de piedra blanca, muy grande, con una burda inscripción encima. Por un momento las llamas de la antorcha iluminaron la cara del misterioso y su cara solo podía reflejar un sentimiento. Venganza. «Aquí yace el último linaje de la Casa Reyne, Señores de Castamere», ponía la inscripción.

La figura colocó un estandarte en la lápida. Un león rojo rampante ahorquillado de gules sobre campo plata. El emblema de los Reyne. «Aquí yace el último linaje de la Casa Reyne, Señores de Castamere», decía la inscripción, pero ¿de verdad estaba allí enterrado el último linaje? ¿Todos los Reyne habían muerto en manos de los Lannister? La antorcha se apagó y dejó a oscuras esa parte de la cripta. Afuera la lluvia seguía cayendo.


	13. APENDICE

**APÉNDICE**

**CASA REYNE**

Fue una casa noble de las Tierras de Occidente y vasalla de la Casa Lannister de Roca Casterly. Fue una de las casas nobles más ricas y poderosas del Occidente, después de los Lannister. Su asentamiento fue la fortaleza de Castamere. Su emblema era un león rampante ahorquillado de gules sobre campo plata. Según se dice, en la Edad de los Héroes fue un Lannister uno de los fundadores de esta casa. Uno de sus antepasados es el célebre Ser Robb Reyne. Su lema era «Un león nunca huye».

LORD JOHN, actual señor de Castamere.

–LADY OLANNA, de la Casa Tarbeck, su esposa y hermana de Lord Hoster Tarbeck.

–Sus hijos:

1) SER ROLAND, el primogénito y heredero, de veinticuatro años y aún soltero.

2) LADY REGINA, una doncella de dieciocho años.

3) ROBB, un niño de doce años y escudero de su hermano Roland.

4) SAMWELL, un niño de seis años.

5) ALLA, una niña de cuatro años.

–Sus padres:

1) [LORD RUDIGER], antiguo señor de Castamere y muerto por una caída de caballo con sesenta años.

2) LADY RESME, de la Casa Ogrey, viuda de Lord Rudiger y con problemas de salud.

–Sus hermanos:

1) LADY FABIA, casada con Lord Hoster Tarbeck.

1a) SER BRANDON, el primogénito, de veinte años.

1a1) LADY SAFRINA, de la Casa Ogrey, su esposa y embarazada.

1b) LADY KATYA, una doncella de dieciséis años.

1c) ROLAND, un escudero de doce años.

2) LAYD MALISSA, casada con Lord Manderly Tarbeck.

2a) RANDYLL, su hijo, escudero de Lord Hoster Tarbeck.

–En Castamere:

1) SER QUARRO DE BRAAVOS, maestro de armas.

2) WILLEM, un maestre.

3) TANDA, MUNIA, ALESHIA, unas criadas.

4) SER FARLEN, SER LEO y SER HARYS, sus caballeros mayores y generales.

5) HULLIER, un septón.

**CASA TARBECK**

Fue una casa noble de las Tierras de Occidente y vasalla de la Casa Lannister de Roca Casterly. Fue una casa de muchísima influencia, junto con la Casa Reyne. Su asentamiento era Torre Tarbeck, su emblema era una estrella de siete puntas gironada de azur y plata en campo gironado de azur y plata. Su lema era «Siempre fuerte».

LORD HOSTER, actual señor de Torre Tarbeck.

–LADY FABIA, de la Casa Reyne, su esposa y hermana de Lord John de Castamere.

–Sus hijos:

1) SER BRANDON, el primogénito y su heredero, de veinte años.

1a) LADY SAFRINA, de la Casa Ogrey, su esposa y embarazada.

2) LADY KATYA, una doncella de dieciséis años.

3) ROLAND, un escudero de doce años.

–Sus hermanos:

1) SER MANDERLY, casado con Lady Malissa Reyne y castellano de la fortaleza en ausencia de su hermano.

1a) RANDYLL, su hijo, escudero de Lord Hoster Tarbeck.

2) LADY OLANNA, casada con Lord John Reyne y señora de Castamere.

3) LADY ELLYN, doncella de veinte años.

4) LADY SIFRIA, un septa.

–Sus padres:

1) [LORD BRANDON], antiguo señor de Torre Tarbeck y muerto por una enfermedad.

2) [LADY ELANA], de la Casa Ogrey, fallecida en su último parto.

–En Torre Tarbeck:

1) GOSKI, un maestre.

2) SER RODRICK y SER ROOSE, sus caballeros mayores y generales.

3) TALILA y MANIA, unas criadas.

**CASA WESTERLING**

Es una casa noble de las Tierras de Occidente y vasalla de la Casa Lannister de Roca Casterly. Su asentamiento es El Risco. Su emblema son seis conchas marinas en un campo de arena.

LORD RAYNALD, señor de El Risco.

–SER GAWEN, su hijo y heredero.

**CASA CLEGANE**

Una casa noble de las Tierras de Occidente y vasalla de la Casa Lannister de Roca Casterly. Su emblema son tres perros de sable sobre campo dorado.

LORD GREGOR, fundador de la Casa Clegane, antes encargado de los perros de caza de Lord Tytos Lannister. Cuando le salvó la vida de un león, Lord Tytos le recompensó con tierras y una torre y el título de señor.

–SER ROLAND, su hijo heredero.

1) GREGOR y SANDOR, sus hijos aún demasiado pequeños.


End file.
